X-ray devices are extremely valuable tools that are used in a wide variety of applications such as industrial and medical. For example, such equipment is commonly employed in areas such as medical diagnostic examination, therapeutic radiology, semiconductor fabrication, and materials analysis.
Regardless of the applications in which they are employed, most x-ray devices operate in a similar fashion. X-rays are produced in such devices when electrons are emitted, accelerated, and then impinged upon a material of a particular composition. This process typically takes place within an x-ray tube located in the x-ray device.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.